


Here After

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Dante remembers
Relationships: Brook Lynn Ashton/Dante Falconeri





	Here After

“You’re telling me you didn’t miss this?”  
  
Dante surveyed the block party; his old neighborhood laughing and dancing in the street as the music flooded the atmosphere. It felt like a beautiful life he had completely forgotten, especially as things crumbled in Port Charles.  
  
“Come on,” He didn’t wait for her to agree, lacing their fingers as he led her to the center of the street and danced with her in the core of the cozy chaos of the weekend celebration.  
  
Brook’s smile seemed to soothe his bruised heart, “Even if you didn’t miss this neighborhood, it missed you, Dante.”


End file.
